Armenia
Republic of Armenia |translate = Հայաստանի Հանրապետություն |dates_of_life = 21 September 1991 (Independence from USSR) |capital = Yerevan |official_language = Armenian |population = 2,924,816 |friends = Russia Greece Georgia Iran United States France Serbia Kazakhstan Uzbekistan (Basically anyone who expresses kindness towards him) |enemies = Azerbaijan Turkey Pakistan |author = din-tried |currency = Armenian dram (֏) }} Armenia is a Countryhumans character. Description Appearance Armenia doesn't have a set appearance that the fandom often uses due to his lack of popularity, however, he can sometimes be depicted wearing a lavender pulpit robe with a purple flower on his head, in reference to him being one of the very first Christian countries and remaining so for countless decades. His flag is a horizontal triband, consisting (in order of) red, blue, and orange. His hands and the rest of his body starting from his neck is orange. Personality Due to his troubled and maybe even tragic history, Armenia can be seen as a little unstable in his emotions and even at times can find, maybe no hope in life anymore. Despite this, he is constantly looking on the bright side of things and when he doesn't feel down, he can be one of the most self-loving and self-appreciating countries. When he's feeling at his best, he can get a little arrogant and maybe even brag about being almost 3000 years old. He likes to show off his rich cars and Gucci stuff or whatever. However, Armenia is usually a very kind and friendly country, especially to people who find interest in his culture. Interests * System of a Down * Heavy metal in general * Sunflower Seeds * Whine * Apricots * Lamahjun (Armenian pizza) * Tolma (Armenian stuffed cabbage) * Christianity * History (especially his own) * Anything that is relevant to cars (specifically his 2018 Mercedes-Benz AMG G65) * Southern California * Blasting 200 decibels of Armenian music at weddings * Engineers, doctors, and lawyers. Flag meaning The meaning of the first color on his flag, red, is the symbolization of the blood spilled at the Armenian genocide of the millions of Armenian, Lebanese, Assyrian, and Greek people during the events of World War I. The blue on his flag represents the clear blue sky of his country, maybe as a reference to how pretty his country is. The orange on his flag represents the courage that the Armenian people have, surviving for thousands of years despite going through many hardships. History Prehistory Middle Ages Geography (TBC) Relationships Family Friends * Russia * Georgia * Greece * Iran * Egypt * USA (United States of America) * Scotland * Wales * Northern Ireland * Sweden * Switzerland * Germany * France * Italy * Bulgaria * Serbia * Poland * Japan * Canada * Australia * Syria * South Korea * United Arab Emirates * Malaysia * Bolivia * Brazil * Argentina * Uruguay * Chile * Brazil * Cyprus * Sweden * Denmark * Czechia * Lebanon * Luxembourg * Netherlands * Paraguay * Portugal * Slovakia * Syria * Venezuela * Vatican City * Lithuania * Libya * Austria * Belgium * India Neutral * Ukraine * Belarus * England * Saudi Arabia * Spain * Hungary * Turkmenistan * Kazakhstan * Uzbekistan * China Enemies * Pakistan * Turkey * Azerbaijan Opinions Russia Armenia is on good terms with Russia, even with his independence. He helps out with the army and vice versa. He is one of the few countries after dissolving from the Soviet Union to not fear him. He probably is one of Russia's best friends (under Serbia, of course). They are currently over one million Armenians living in Russia as of 2019. Greece Greece has always been one of Armenia's best friends. They both are very similar countries and can even be depicted as brothers. They even share a similar language branch. There are a number of Armenian communities in Greece, and after Russia, Greece is one of Armenia's biggest military partners. Greece has even made the denial of his genocide illegal. Georgia Georgia and Armenia have been very close in their past and can be depicted as brother and sister, if not, maybe even as lovers. They are also similar in culture and have had much support for each other during medieval periods. Both countries have also had mixed with their royal families in the medieval ages. They have had some conflicts in the past due to border issues, but today both countries remain in very good, healthy terms. Georgia is a little upset at Armenia since he loves Russia so much. Iran (Persia) These two have also been close to each other over the years. They could be seen as enemies however, due to Armenia being a Christian and him being Muslim, but gradually over time they drew closer and closer as friends and have had many cultural similarities and adaptations because of it. United States of America Although he does not fully recognize his genocide (since he doesn’t want to upset Turkey), 49/50 of all of his states officially recognize the events of April 24th, 1915, as a genocide. America has shown a lot of kindness to Armenia by donating money to his church and has even made Hollywood films based on his Genocide. A lot of Armenians today live in Los Angeles, specially in Glendale. America has even named a city in LA after him. France After the genocide, many of Armenia’s people moved out of Ottoman’s land and into different ones, Paris being one of the most popular. They have also been close together due to both of them being Christian countries and participating in crusades, and France has even criminalized the act of denying his genocide. Serbia Orthodox friends. They have had a similar love for Christianity and can understand each other’s problems due to the Ottomans. Azerbaijan He was close to Azerbaijan as much as he was with Georgia, until he then had a conflict in trying to win over his brother, Artsakh, back from Azerbaijan’s custody. After forming the Transcaucasian federation with him and Georgia, the Red Army invaded them and won custody of them. USSR saw Azerbaijan and Armenia fighting over Artsakh, and just gave it to Azerbaijan because he didn’t really know what to do. He probably just picked it out of a hat or whatever. After USSR died, more conflict rose around him and Azerbaijan. Armenia has fought to win back Artsakh to be part of him, but then realized that it would’ve better if Artsakh could be his own separate state. He fought hard for his little brother and although he is having ceasefire ordered by Russia between him and Azerbaijan, some mini firing has happened recently. This entire conflict is referred to as the Nagorno-Karabakh conflict. Azerbaijan and Armenia still are not exactly on good terms, but both of them secretly wish they can become friends again. Turkey Like Azerbaijan, Turkey was close with Armenia (despite crusades) in the past. They had similar culture, foods, and both had military support. When Turkey was still the Ottoman Empire, Armenia felt like it could be successful for him too. Armenians had been, homogenously, supporting Russia during the late days of the Ottoman Empire. The Turks were weakening, and Russians, they wanted to occupy more, so they asked Armenians to cause mass revolts against the Turks. And only in WWI, it was recognized. Armenian revolts in Sarikamish resulted with the Russian advance, marked the most disastrous loss for the Turks in the Caucasian Front. Over 90.000 Turkish troops, only 15.000 returned. Armenians mostly defected to the Russian force. Armenian militias even began skirmishing on the Turkish villages and they, along with Russian troops, burnt alive many innocent civilians and even killed any Armenian Muslims.It happened with a different fact: the Russo-Armenian force all caused it. After these defeats Turkey his revenge by causing the Armenian genocide, they first provided the Amernians people to have any weapons, took the men out the villages to shoot them and forced women and children to an exile through the desert in very bad conditions until they die. And now even recently, Turkey has publicly stated on Twitter that he wanted to express his condolences for the deaths of his people in World War I. Armenia was very proud, but still a little angry not fully recognizing him. Things are looking in the bright side for them right now, but as of now they don’t exactly seem to be in good terms. Pakistan Pakistan not only denies his genocide, but he denies his mere existence. He is the only country in the UN to not recognize Armenia as a country, due to close ties with Azerbaijan and Turkey. As a result, Armenia is just confused and scared of him. References (TBC) ru:Армения Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Characters Category:Hellenic countries Category:Everything Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Republics Category:Eastern Europe Category:UN Members